Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensing device, especially to an intelligent touch sensing device.
Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a touch detection scheme of prior art using a plurality of polysilicon thin film transistors and a plurality of capacitive electrodes to form a fingerprint scan matrix on a glass substrate or a polymer substrate. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the polysilicon thin film transistors of the fingerprint scan matrix are sequentially driven to scan each of the capacitive electrodes, thereby deriving fingerprint matrix data.
However, when the fingerprint scan matrix is applied in high resolution or large size products, the scan time thereof will increase substantially due to a much increased number of detection points. Besides, if the fingerprint scan matrix is stacked on a display, the light transmittance rate of the display will be compromised, so generally the fingerprint scan matrix is installed at a zone outside the display (as shown in FIG. 1) for identity authentication via fingerprint detection.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which illustrates another touch detection scheme of prior art using a plurality of common electrodes of a display to form a touch scan matrix. As illustrated in FIG. 2, to wire the touch scan matrix, a large number of conductors and connecting pads have to be installed thereon. When the touch scan matrix is required to possess a high resolution or a large matrix size, the scan time thereof will increase substantially due to a much increased number of detection points, and when the touch scan matrix possesses a high resolution, the pattern of the common electrodes may overlap the pattern of pixel electrodes of the display to result in a moiré effect, thereby degrading the display quality thereof.
That is, when a touch module is required to provide a high resolution touch detection function, the efficiencies of traditional touch detection schemes remain room to be improved, and when a touch display module is required to provide both a high resolution display and a high resolution touch detection function, traditional touch display schemes are hard to achieve both the high resolution touch detection function and the high resolution display quality.
To solve the foregoing problems, a novel touch sensing device is needed.